Mist around a Cedar Forest
by TheHeartOfTheTARDIS
Summary: Cedarkit has everything perfect. She has become an apprentice, With the leader as her mentor, she's learning fast and her brothers are apprenticed with her. But when a devastating disaster hits the forest and tears her life apart, Cedarpaw discovers and finds help from something that all the Clans thought had been lost in time…
1. Chapter 1

MistClan's Destiny

**A/N: So hey guys! My first upload! :D It's not very good… And I apologise in advance if the title has been taken… I did look but couldn't find any with this title so I thought, No other Fan Fiction with this title so Hey Ho! Anyhoo, it's set in the Lake Territory but practically all the cats are mine… Ah… Let's just get on with the story! :D **

Chapter 1

Cedarkit bounced out of the ThunderClan Nursery along with her two brothers, Eaglekit and Oakkit. Today was the kits big day… It was the day they were to be apprenticed. Cedarkit squinted in the morning sun, her reddish-brown fur glowing. She looked nothing like her brothers. They were dark brown with black tabby stripes going along their backs and white underbellies. Cedarkit was a dark reddish-brown with her two front paws black as well as the tip of her right ear. Eaglekit and Oakkit had striking green eyes whereas Cedarkit had beautiful, calm Teal-Blue eyes.

"Come on, Cedarkit!" Eaglekit called, already half way across the clearing, "I'm coming!" Cedarkit called back, sprinting across the clearing to join her brothers. Their mother, Foxpelt, Walked up behind them, "Come on kits, Calm down," She purred, "Your apprentice ceremony will start soon." Cedarkit bounced with excitement; she was to be an apprentice! She swivelled her head round to see her father walk up, "Hey, Badgerclaw!" Cedarkit chirped at her father, "Hello, Kits," He purred, "I think Hawkstar will start the ceremony soon…" Just as Badgerclaw finished his sentence, Hawkstar jumped up on the HighLedge. He surveyed the camp before speaking, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting." Cedarkit scampered beneath the HighLedge, Along with her brothers.

As the crowed of cats gathered, Cedarkit buzzed with excitement. Oakkit gave her a swift lick over her black-tipped ear, "Don't be nervous!" He mewed, "We'll be great apprentices." She purred, grateful for the comfort her brother gave her, "ThunderClan!" Hawkstar's voice rang clear around the camp, "I am pleased to say we have three kits to be apprenticed!" He flicked his tail as the Clan turned to look at Cedarkit and her brothers, _this is great!_ , She thought, _I wonder who my mentor will be… _Her thoughts were cut short by Hawkstar leaping down from the HighLedge.

He stopped in front of the kits; his pelt radiating pride, "Eaglekit, Come forward." Hawkstar mewed. Cedarkit's brother stepped forward, excitement coming off him in waves, "Eaglekityou have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Rowanheart. I hope Rowanheart will pass down all he knows to you." Cedarkit could see her brother was trying to keep calm as he padded over to his knew mentor. Rowanheart bent down and touched his nose to Eaglepaw's head as Eaglepaw touched his nose to Rowanheart's shoulder. They both moved back into the crowed, blending in with the cats around them.

"Oakkit!" Hawkstar called as the cats settled down. _Why do I have to be last…_, Cedarkit thought, sighing, _it will be your turn soon! , _She answered herself. Oakkit padded forward, purring loudly, As Hawkstar repeated the ceremony, "Oakkityou have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Brightsoul. I hope Brightsoul will pass down all she knows to you." Oakpaw dipped his head in respect to his leader, still purring, before padding over to Brightsoul. They did as Rowanheart and Eaglepaw did, touching one another's shoulder and forehead with their noses. They both melted into the crowed of cats, sitting next to Eaglepaw and Rowanheart.

"Cedarkit!" Hawkstar called, _finally! My turn now! ,_ She half walked, half bounced over to her leader. Cedarkit could just hear a purr rumbling in her old leader's purr was cut short as he went on with the ceremony, "Cedarkityou have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know to you." _You? , _Cedarpaw thought in surprise, _but you're the leader! Is that possible? , _She could feel the confusion around her as the Clan shared her thoughts. She could hear a few hushed mumbles from behind her, "That only happened once before… Before the Great Journey…" Hawkstar lifted his head, "Quite!" He called, "I know some of you may doubt my choice… But I assure you, I will be a good mentor too Cedarpaw… And I will treat her as any other apprentice!" Hawkstar bent down his head and rested his nose on Cedarpaw's forehead. Cedarpaw placed her nose on his shoulder as the Clan cheered for the new apprentices, "Eaglepaw! Oakpaw! Cedarpaw!" She tried hard to contain her excitement and pride as their parents rushed over to the three kits, covering them in affectionate licks, "I'm so proud of you!" Their mother was mewing, "Me too!" Badgerclaw was purring. Cedarpaw took in a deep breath.

Tomorrow would be her first day as an apprentice… And the leader was her mentor!

**A/N: So there we go! I know its short… And really I don't have much of a plan for this story XD I'll decide one as I go along… So yeah… Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! I'm hoping to keep uploading quick… At least 2 chapters a week maybe more but school might take over my time… I'll just update when I can! I promise I will update every week though, even if it is only one chapter. Anyhoo, let's get on with the story! :D**

Chapter 2

"Cedarpaw!" Weak sunlight filtered in through the tight-knit branches that made up the Apprentice Den, "Cedarpaw!" The mew came again, now starting to sound annoyed. Cedarpaw stretched, Her jaws parting in a yawn, "Come on Cedarpaw! You're not a kit anymore, You can't sleep all day!" Groaning, Cedarpaw got up and padded out into the clearing, "Finally! You're awake!" Hawkstar mewed gruffly, "I was about to come in and drag you out by the tail!" Cedarpaw looked up at her mentor, "Sorry, Hawkstar… I was still tired after the excitement yesterday…" She apologised, "It's fine…" Hawkstar mewed, Seeming calmer now, "We're going to do some battle training today." Cedarpaw did a little jump in excitement, Then stopped as she saw her mentors face, "Sorry… Again…" She said, "I'm just really excited!" Hawkstar flicked his tail in amusement, "Let's just go." He purred as they set off out of camp towards the training hollow.

When they arrived, Oakpaw was training there with Brightsoul already, "Hey, Sis!" Oakpaw called to her, dodging a paw nearly flying into his face, "I guess you're gonna do some battle training with us!" Cedarpaw was about to reply when Hawkstar cut in, "I think we'll start alone first. If Cedarpaw does good, You can both have a mock battle." Oakpaw nodded, "Ok, Cedarpaw do wel-" His mew was cut off by Brightsoul knocking him flat on his face, "Number one rule of battle, Never take your eyes of your opponent" She mewed, flicking her tail with amusement, "Let's leave them too it." Hawkstar mumbled as Brightsoul and Oakpaw started to practice battling again. Cedarpaw nodded and followed her mentor down into the training hollow, "Today," Hawkstar's gruff mew sounded around the hollow, "We will practice simple battle moves." She nodded again and watched Hawkstar stand in front of her, "Attack me." He said bluntly, "What just… Attack?" Cedarpaw mewed, a little confused, "Yes." Hawkstar replied, still standing strong in front of her, "Ok…" Cedarpaw ran at Hawkstar and lashed out her paw, claws sheathed, But he was too quick. Her paw never even made contact with him before he had pinned her down, "You need to be quicker," Hawkstar mewed, "Dodge when your opponent tries to attack you." Cedarpaw pushed her mentor off, "Try again." He mewed. Again, Cedarpaw ran at her mentor. But this time when he went to attack her, She dodge and hit his side, "Well done" Hawkstar purred, "You're doing better than I did when I first started as an apprentice." _I doubt that… ,_ Cedarpaw thought, not daring to say it out loud, "Ok, Try again… But be creative with your attack." The dark furred tabby mewed as Cedarpaw moved back in front of him, "Go." He mewed and she sprang forward. Hawkstar leaped up, trying to catch her off balance for when she fell, but she turned in the air and landed on her mentors back. He tried to roll over and pin her down but she jumped off and pinned him down, "Well done!" Hawkstar purred, "I think you're ready to battle with Oakpaw." Cedarpaw let her mentor up, radiating happiness; _I can't believe I just beat my mentor! ,_ She thought, Doing a little jump as she followed Hawkstar over to her brother and his mentor.

"I think Cedarpaw is ready to fight another apprentice," He mewed to Brightsoul as she finished explaining to Oakpaw about how to knock a warrior heavier than himself off balance. Brightsoul nodded, "I think Oakpaw's ready too." Oakpaw jumped up from where he was sat and ran over to Cedarpaw, "I'm going to beat you!" He mewed, "I'd like to see you try!" She replied, batting his ear playfully. Hawkstar and Brightsoul padded over to the side of the hollow, "Begin!" Hawkstar's voice rang clear around the hollow. Oakpaw immediately leapt at Cedarpaw, pinning her to the floor, "That was too easy!" He chirped, "I'm not done yet!" Cedarpaw mewed, pushing him off her. Oakpaw let out a yowl and ran at her again, but this time she was prepared. She jumped up, letting Oakpaw charge right under her, and landed on his back, cuffing his head, "Get off!" He growled, trying to throw her off. Cedarpaw leapt off him and landed right beside him. Oakpaw lashed out a paw and got her in the face, luckily his claws were sheathed. She hopped back and dodge as he charged at her again, "Stay still!" He yowled, frustrated. He turned around and made one final charge for her. Cedarpaw swiped her paws in front of him, knocking him off balance. She immediately jumped on top of him, pinning him down, "I win!" She yowled triumphantly, "Good work!" Hawkstar mewed padding towards them, Brightsoul at his side, "You both fought well!" Brightsoul mewed, "But Oakpaw, You shouldn't get so frustrated, You lose control." Oakpaw nodded as he got up off the floor, "You did well, Cedarpaw." He mewed, standing beside her, "So did you!" She replied, giving his ear a swift lick, "Let's get back to camp, You've been here all day." Cedarpaw looked up at the sky and saw it going down, _I didn't realise we'd been here so long! _, She thought.

They all travelled back to camp, hungry and exhausted from training all day. When they arrived back, every other cat had gone into their dens. The moon rose up into the sky as they all quickly grabbed a piece of prey and swiftly ate it. Cedarpaw yawned as she settled into her nest, Oakpaw settling down into one next to her. Her other brother, Eaglepaw, Was already asleep with the other apprentices, their snoring echoing around the den. Cedarpaw curled up in her nest, _being an apprentice is fun… I can't wait to become a warrior and have one of my own! _, She thought before sleep took over her and she slowly drifted into darkness.

**A/N: So there we go! Chapter 2 is officially uploaded! Hope you guys like! Please review and keep reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! There's an important note at the end of this chapter but don't scroll down and read it till you've read the story… Or I'll set my Pandacorn on you… Anyway, With that over and done with, Let's get on with the story! Just to let you know, It's gonna have some excitement!**

Chapter 3

As the sun rose up it shone weak rays of light into the apprentice den, warming up the reddish-brown she-cats pelt. Cedarpaw opened her Teal-Blue eyes as a yawn escaped her mouth. She rose up out of her nest, shaking the scraps of moss from her pelt, and looked around the den. It must have been early because no one else was awake. Cedarpaw carefully stepped over the other apprentices and hopped out of the den.

The Clan was just stirring, a few warriors padding out of the Warrior Den to go on the Dawn patrol, and there was no sign of Cedarpaw's mentor. Sighing, she padded over to the low fresh kill pile. The Clan would need to hunt soon. She took a small vole and ate it slowly, savouring the vole. There was no rush so she might as well enjoy eating her prey for once, "Cedarpaw!" Hawkstar's voice interrupted her eating, "Yes, Hawkstar?" Cedarpaw mewed cheerfully as she finished her vole and stood up, "It's early, So I thought we could get some extra training in today! Maybe practice some hunting?" Cedarpaw's eyes shined at the thought of finally learning to hunt, "Great!" She chirped, "When can we go?" Hawkstar let out a small purr, "Now, If you want." He suggested. Cedarpaw nodded enthusiastically and both cats set off into the forest.

The sky was bright with sun, not a cloud in the sky. Cedarpaw enjoyed the sun; the light speckled her pelt as it competed to get through the dense leaves blocking the sky from her view. Small shuffling could be heard around her, but when Cedarpaw looked around she couldn't see any prey, "Scent the air," Hawkstar mewed, padding by her side, "You can smell prey better than see it." Cedarpaw nodded and opened her mouth, drawing in a deep breath. She scented a mouse, not so far off, "I can smell mouse!" She mewed, "Don't scare it off by shouting," Hawkstar chuckled, "Stalk it. Keep all your weight on your haunches, and let your front paws glide across the floor, Like this." Hawkstar dropped into a hunting crouch, the lean muscles rippling beneath his pelt. He stalked forward and pounced into a bush, coming out with a mouse dangling from his jaws, "You try now." He mewed, dropping his mouse on the floor and covering it with a bit of dirt. Cedarpaw crouched, trying her best to copy her mentor. She crept forward, following the scent of a squirrel. She saw it trying to crack open a nut, sat on a tree root, "Got you…" Cedarpaw whispered under her breath. She crept forward a few more inches and leapt at the squirrel, but unfortunately the squirrel had already seen her and had sped off up the tree, "Mouse-Dung!" She hissed as she watched the bushy tail of the squirrel disappear into the leaves, "It's Ok," Hawkstar mewed, padding up behind her, "Not every cat catches on their first try." Cedarpaw was about to reply when the sound of a cat crashing through the undergrowth interrupted her, "Hawkstar!" The cat mewed as it exploded through the bushes, "What is it, Daisytail?" Hawkstar mewed, concerned, "It's the forest… Two legs…" Daisytail panted, "What?" Cedarpaw exclaimed, "The Twolegs set the forest on fire!" Hawkstar's eyes went wide, "Let's get back to camp, **now**" Cedarpaw nodded and sprinted back to camp, Daisytail following. As they got near to camp, Cedarpaw could smell a strong burning smell and caught flashes of red off in the forest

They burst through the thorn tunnel to see the camp in panic. The Deputy, Rainpool, was trying to organise the camp, "ThunderClan! Stay calm! Get into groups and we will evacuate!" She was calling. The cats, although panic stricken, managed to sort themselves into groups. Cedarpaw luckily got in a group with her brothers, but she could not see her parents, "Cerdarpaw!" Oakpaw exclaimed, "We thought you were stranded out in the forest!" Cedarpaw nudged her brothers' shoulder, "I'm fine." She mewed, looking up when Hawkstar addressed the clan, "ThunderClan! Follow my patrol, Keep as close as possible and don't fall behind!" After those words he shot out of camp, heading towards the Lake. Cedarpaw struggled to keep up; the fire was blazing around her, spreading quick, "Help!" A feeble call sounded from behind her.

Cedarpaw whipped her head around the see a kit trying to climb over a fallen log. Cedarpaw ran over, "What are you doing alone!" She mewed, panicked, "Where's your mother?" The kit let out another feeble mew, "She dropped me and got caught in the crowd, I was left behind!" The kit started to let out yowls, obviously distraught. Cedarpaw hesitated, panicked and confused. She grabbed the kit in her jaws as the fire spread towards her. She turned to run but a burning branch fell down in front of her, blocking her path. She dropped the kit in surprise, but kept it close to her paws, "StarClan help me!" She wailed, trapped in a burning forest with a kit, "I'm coming Cedarpaw!" Suddenly, Hawkstar leapt over the fallen branch and landed in front of Cedarpaw, "I'll take Frostkit, You run!" Cedarpaw stood, bewildered, "RUN!" Hawkstar's yowl snapped her awake. She nodded and leapt over the branch, able to now as Hawkstar had hold of the kit. She had no idea which way to run, it was impossible to scent which way the rest of her clan went and she couldn't see them anywhere. Smoke blinded her vision and filled her lungs, going in streams up her nose. She stopped, coughing, "Hawkstar!" She yowled, but this time there was no reply. No cat leaping to save her.

No one to help her.

Cedarpaw ran, she didn't know where… She just ran. Through the burning forest, her pelt heating up and burns appearing on her side. She ran out of the forest, but didn't stop. She kept going, along the WindClan border, past Moon Pool and into the forest beyond that. Her vision was still clouded and her nose unable to smell anything but smoke. Cedarpaw's vision blurred, the darkness closing in. She tripped and fell down a hill, rolling over and over. She crashed at the bottom, weak and defeated. Letting out a small moan she forced herself to stand, only managing to drag herself to the edge of the forest before collapsing again. The last thing she saw before the darkness covered her vision was two bright green eyes, watching her intently.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuunn! So I left you on a cliff hanger there, hm! Anyhoo, on to the important note. I'm thinking of adding a new character to this. He's going to be a semi-main character and I'm completely stuck on a name, so I'm asking you guys to help! When you review, which I hope you do, you can add to your review a suggestion of a name. The new character will be a strongly built tom with light grey fur and bright green eyes. He has a darker grey underfur and a few grey flecks on his flank. I want to stay away from names that start with Ash and other stuff like that. I want it to be unique sort of… Anyway, Thanks for reading! Please review and don't forget to suggest a name! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok… Thanks to my first Reviewer, Lovingtheboywiththebread and of course to my second reviewer, dragonflames1234**

**Thanks to my first story subscriber, I think, Butterfly that flies at dawn and really just thanks to everyone else who reviewed and kept me writing! I love you all *Gives all my reviewers a stuffed version of a Pandacorn* Thanks so much for you all being there! **

**I'll announce the 'winner' of the Name 'Contest' in the next chapter! So, This is gonna be a really short chapter… Just read and hopefully enjoy XD**

Chapter 4

Cedarpaw opened her eyes. Surprisingly, she felt no pain anywhere, _That's strange… I would have thought I would feel at least some pain…,_ Cedarpaw thought. Suddenly, she realised the forest around her looked nothing like her home forest. It looked nothing like _ThunderClan _Forest.

Stars dotted the grass and trees, making everything seem so unreal… Yet it was all there, "Hello?" She called out, "Is someone there?" Cedarpaw looked around, starting to panic. Was she in StarClan? Had she not survived the fire?

"Do not be afraid, child." A calm sounding mew echoed around the forest. A Ginger tom with striking green eyes padded into the clearing, "Do not be afraid Cedarpaw… I am Firestar, A leader of ThunderClan long ago…" Cedarpaw's eyes stretched wide, "You… You're Firestar?"

"Yes, I am." A deep purr rumbled in Firestar's throat. Cedarpaw had heard of Firestar in stories the Elders had told her when she was a kit.

Suddenly, her mind snapped back to reality, "If you're Firestar… Then that must mean I'm in StarClan… So… So I'm _dead_?_" _Firestar shook his fiery head from side to side, "No, My dear, You are not dead…"

"Then why am I here?"

"For a reason." Firestar looked down at Cedarpaw, focusing on her.

"What reason?" Cedarpaw asked. She knew she was being annoying with the questions, but she had to find out.

"You are needed, Cedarpaw… Needed to help lift the Mist from the Forest and cover the Clans." Cedarpaw looked at the old cat, confused, "What do you mean?"

When Firestar spoke, his voice seemed to echo all around the clearing,

"_There will be one,_

_The colour of Cedar,_

_And the paws off Soot,_

_That will lift the Forgotten Mist,_

_And shroud the Clans with it,_

_So it is forgotten no more."_

Cedarpaw froze in her spot, "W-What does that mean?" She stammered. Firestar looked at her, his eyes showing warmth, "You will find out in time… Now you will return to life… Find the Forgotten Mist… And bring it to the Clans!" With those words, Firestar slowly faded away. "Firestar, Don't go!" Cedarpaw jumped forward, trying desperately to reach him before he disappeared, but she was already sinking into the Dark Pit of reality.

**A/N: So if you're a little confused, Cedarpaw is, obviously, the colour of Cedar and has black paws. So yeah… No idea what that all was… I just felt it needed something XD I guess it was sort of a filler chapter… Ah well hope you enjoyed the little prophecy there… And as always, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok… So the winner of the name contest is….. *Drumroll* ****Butterfly that flies at dawn**! The name is Stormleaf, But right now he's called Stormpaw ;) Thanks for all the name suggestions, I appreciate them all! Reviews keep me writing too ;D Sorry for not updating quicker, My dear laptop would not allow me onto FanFiction to upload and so I have had to wait until now to update… Ah well I'm updating now so… Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"She's waking up!"

Cedarpaw blinked open her eyes to see two cats looking down at her. They both were looking at her anxiously, they're eyes watching her every move.

One of them was a pale grey with darker grey fur around his belly and paws. He had bright green eyes that stared at her intensely. He was strongly built and, even though he looked about the same age as Cedarpaw, Looked like a Warrior. His expression showed two emotions, confusion and interest.

The other cat was a startling bright white. Her paws were a light grey and her muzzle was the same colour. She was looking at Cedarpaw with curiosity, Her dark blue eyes calm.

"Who… Who are you?" Cedarpaw mewed, before she even realised she had. The white cat sat down; looking somewhat relieved that Cedarpaw could actually talk. Curling her tail neatly around her paws, the white cat spoke, "I'm Frostpelt," The She-Cat mewed, "And who may you be?"

Cedarpaw blinked, trying to process all that was happening. She looked at the white cat, known as Frostpelt, and sat up, "I'm Cedarpaw," She mewed, "Where… Where am I?"

The grey coloured cat stood up, "I'm Stormpaw, By the way," He padded towards her, "And you're in MistClan"

Cedarpaw jumped up, _MistClan? But… I've never heard of a clan called MistClan… _She thought as she studied the cat for lies. But all she found was the truth.

"MistClan?" She mewed, half to herself.

Stormpaw nodded, "Yes," He replied, "And where are you from?"

"I'm from ThunderClan…" Cedarpaw replied. Frostpelt's eyes grew wide.

"Stormpaw, Can you take Cedarpaw to see Greystar?" The small grey apprentice nodded and got up. Padding towards, what Cedarpaw guessed was the edge of them den, and stepping out. Cedarpaw jumped up and followed him. She felt a little pain in her front right leg, but other than that, she felt fine.

"Greystar?" Stormpaw snapped Cedarpaw put of her thoughts. She looked up to hear a cats voice from inside the den,

"Come in." Came the reply.

Cedarpaw followed Stormpaw into the den. The air was dusty and it was dark, the sun had started to go down. Squinting, Cedarpaw could make out a dark grey cat sat in a nest at the back of the den.

As the two cats walked in, the old grey cat stood up, "Stormpaw! What can I do for you?" Stormpaw padded forward, Cedarpaw following close behind.

"Well, Greystar, You know that cat I found in the forest? Well she's here now… And she says she's from ThunderClan."

Greystar's eyes grew wide, just as Frostpelt's had done, "ThunderClan…" He murmured, almost inaudible, "I haven't heard of that Clan in a while…" Cedarpaw tilted her head, "That Clan?" She mewed, mustering up the courage to speak, "What do you mean that Clan?"

Greystar stood up, shaking his long pelt, "Well…" He mewed padding forward to sit in front of Cedarpaw and Stormpaw, "MistClan was once just a group of cats, travelling from place to place…" He shifted about, making himself comfortable, "We had no place to go, and no place to stay. Our 'Clan' then, Had no real Leader or Deputy… So we were really just following each other, searching for where we were meant to stay," Stormpaw sat down, and Cedarpaw copied him, interested in where this story was going, "One day, when we were on our many travels, We came across the Clans. We first arrived in ThunderClan territory; they took care of us and treated us with friendship and kindness. Eventually, we went to a Gathering after the Medicine Cat, Cinderpelt, had received a sign from StarClan saying that we were meant to become MistClan. She told the other Clans about the Prophecy, and after a lot of disagreement, MistClan found their place among the clans… Sharing territory with RiverClan and ThunderClan,"

Greystar sighed, as if the next part brought back pain, "We were there for many moons, surviving alongside with the other Clans. We adopted their way of life, and eventually became a Clan. Prey ran well for everyone… and we never had any fights…" The old cat broke off, lost in memory. A small cough Stormpaw made broke him from his thoughts and he carried on, "But then… At the last Gathering we would ever have with the clans, the ShadowClan Leader declared war on MistClan, Saying that there was no room for five clans in the forest. They had WindClan and RiverClan on their side, and were more than prepared to fight us off if needed. Of course, ThunderClan sided with MistClan and the battle that was fought was long and hard. But sadly, MistClan lost and was drove from the forest. We went to travelling again, but kept the ways of the Clans, otherwise our lives would fall apart and we would not stay together. We eventually settled in this forest, living alone. The Clan got into a routine and we have lived here ever since. We didn't know the Clans had come here too."

Cedarpaw blinked, taking in the story. MistClan had actually been one of the Clans back in the Old Forest before the Great Journey? But the Clans had forced them out… How had she never heard of this Clan? Surely the battle that was fought would be a historic one? Cedarpaw snapped out of her thoughts when Greystar spoke again, "It's getting dark now… Stormpaw will show you to the apprentice den, and he can show you around camp tomorrow. Stay here as long as you want." Stormpaw stood up, dipping his head to his leader, and padded out of the den.

"Thank you." Cedarpaw mewed before following Stormpaw.

They went over to a bush at the edge of the clearing, known as MistClan camp, and squeezed inside. Carefully stepping over the other apprentices, Cedarpaw found an empty nest and curled up. Covering her nose with her tail, she slowly drifted into the dark world of sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for Reading and please Review! (It's the only thing that keeps my brain working) ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Didn't really know what to write in this… But I guess without an Authors Note at the top it doesn't feel like a proper chapter XD My computer has been failing badly and wouldn't let me open anything so that's why I've been so long! Thanks to my reviewers: Sunshadow-and-leaffang and ****Butterfly that flies at dawn** and of course thanks to both of you for alerting! It keeps me writing :D Also, I know Crystalwillow123 asked me this, and I was trying to decide myself… I have decided though that MistClan has the ability to camouflage themselves very well, Which is good for when they plan an ambush! But if you want to suggest anything else, I appreciate your comments and hope you can improve my story :D Anyway, with that over and done with… Onto the chapter!

Chapter 6

Cedarpaw wriggled in her nest, feeling a pain in her side, "Wake up!" Cedarpaw tried to ignore the voice, exhausted, "Get up, Cedarpaw!"

"I'll be up in a minute Hawkstar…" Cedarpaw mumbled in reply.

"Hawkstar? I don't know who you're talking about, But you need to get up…" Feeling a paw prod her side again brought Cedarpaw back to reality. She had arrived in MistClan a few days ago, after the fire in ThunderClan forest. She had been unconscious for two days and when she had woken up she was told the story of how MistClan had actually been one of the Clans, before being driven from the forest.

"Sorry…" Cedarpaw mewed, "I thought you were someone else…" Stormpaw looked sceptical but carried on talking all the same.

"Just hurry up and get out the den, I need to show you around camp." Cedarpaw nodded and got up, shaking bits of moss from her pelt. Following Stormpaw out of the apprentice den, Cedarpaw took in the sights around the camp. It was a lot busier than last night, which was understandable as everyone had been in their dens when Cedarpaw had woken up.

"As you probably have guessed now, then den you slept in last night was the Apprentice Den. It's where the Apprentices sleep." _I already knew that…_, Cedarpaw thought, but she made no objection as she followed Stormpaw to a hollow log,

"This is the Warrior Den. It may look small on the outside, but it's actually quite big inside." Cedarpaw nodded, taking in all the information Stormpaw was telling her.

"The bramble thicket over there is the Nursery," Before Cedarpaw could ask why the Nursery would be in a bramble thicket, Stormpaw carried on talking, "The brambles aren't that sharp of the inside and the inside walls are coated with mud and leaves so the brambles don't stick out."

Cedarpaw looked over at the Nursery, seeing three kits tumble outside, followed by a Queen, who Cedarpaw guessed was their mother. Seeing the three kits playing outside the Nursery reminded her of the hole in her heart where her brothers and parents used to be. It hadn't been that long ago since Cedarpaw had left the joyful life of a kit and entered the hard training to become a warrior. She missed not having a care in the world and spending all of her time with her brothers and mother, occasionally seeing her father when he wasn't on Patrols or out Hunting.

Lost in thought and distracted by the kits, Cedarpaw didn't notice Stormpaw pad over to a large rock with a crack going up the centre. She only realised he had moved when she heard her name being called,

"Coming!" She called back. Prying her eyes off the kits she headed over to Stormpaw, the sad memory of losing her brothers and parents in her mind.

"This is the Medicine Cat den," Stormpaw meowed, "It's where you woke up. Of course, you already know our Medicine Cat; Frostpelt." As if on cue, Frostpelt padded out of her den. Noticing the two cats, she flicked her tail in acknowledgement,

"Nice to see you up and about, Cedarpaw," The pure white Medicine Cat mewed, "If you have any trouble with that paw-" She flicked her tail to Cedarpaw's front right paw, "-Come and see me. I have just the right herb to fix that up." Cedarpaw dipped her head,

"Thank you, Frostpelt, But I think my paw is ok now." Frostpelt nodded and padded to the entrance of MistClan camp, obviously out looking for herbs.

Stormpaw watched the Medicine Cat walk away before turning to Cedarpaw,

"She's my mother's sister…" He mewed, "When my mother was killed by a fox she did everything she could to help me, of course she couldn't take me as her own because of her being a Medicine Cat… But she still looked out for me and I feel as if I owe her…" Cedarpaw looked curiously at Stormpaw, why was he sharing all this personal information with her?

Stormpaw seemed to notice that she was eyeing him carefully and shook his pelt, obviously embarrassed that he shared all of that information with a cat he barely knew,

"The last Den now is the Leaders Den," He took a few steps forward and pointed his tail towards a tree with a small gap in-between the roots, "And that's about it!" Stormpaw finished flicking his ears with relief that it was over.

Cedarpaw flicked her tail happily, "Thanks for showing me around, Stormpaw. I appreciate it!"

Stormpaw just nodded, "It's the least I could do."

Noticing it was getting dark, Cedarpaw headed over to the Apprentice Den and turned to face Stormpaw, who was still sat by the Medicine Cats den,

"Night…" She called.

"Good night." He replied as Cedarpaw padded into the Den and into her nest near the back.

Curling up in the comfy moss she closed her eyes, the memory of her brothers and parents coming back into her mind. She missed them so much… But she had a new life now, and she couldn't afford to keep living in the past. She would never forget them of course, but she would always think of them when she was alone or upset.

Shuffling about in the moss, Cedarpaw thought of the training she would do tomorrow and how she would learn the ways of MistClan.

**A/N: So… There's chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed :D I may be moving accounts soon and dropping this story… I know it's sad but I might carry it on when I'm at my other account ;) I probably will carry it on but I don't know yet… Ah well… See you guys soon! P.s. My Pandacorn apologises for the late update ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So. *Awkward silence* I bet you guys thought I dropped this. Well I sort of did but recently I've been inspired to write again and this chapter was born! I can't blame you if you've stopped reading because it's been so long but if you haven't then thank you! Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 7  
**  
**Cedarpaw finished off the last bite of her vole as Greystar padded up to her, another cat behind him.

"This is Soulstrike," He mewed, flicking his tail to the ginger tabby cat behind him, "She will be your new mentor until we find you worthy to be a warrior."  
Cedarpaw gave a nod and stood up to greet her new mentor.

"I thought we could do some hunting today. Did you learn any hunting skills in ThunderClan?" Soulstrike mewed.

"I learnt a little before the fire, but only the basics." Cedarpaw replied. Soulstrike gave a nod and signalled for her to follow her out of camp. They both bounded out into the forests that belonged to MistClan.  
As they ran, Cedarpaw realised they were heading towards her old territory and nearing the back of the Moon Pool. Soulstrike stopped and Cedarpaw came to a halt just behind her.

"Scent the air," Soulstrike mewed, "I think there might be a squirrel over there." She flicked her tail to a bush nearby.

Cedarpaw took in a deep breath, taking in all the smells. She could smell the squirrel, a faint trace of mouse and something else. Something that she had smelt before but couldn't quite remember what it was.

Pushing the strange smell out of her mind, she focused on stalking the squirrel. She followed the scent towards the bush and dropped into the hunter's crouch. Slowly, she made her way forward as the squirrel came into view. Launching herself forward, she quickly disposed of the squirrel in one bite.

"Well done!" Soulstrike congratulated her as she came forward. Cedarpaw let out a purr of happiness at her first catch. But she didn't stay so happy for long. The strange smell had become stronger and the memory of what it was suddenly came rushing to her.

Blood.

Why was the smell of cat blood in this forest?

She was about to follow the smell when Soulstrike called her. Giving a quick glance around her, she picked up her squirrel in her jaws and ran towards Soulstrike.

They arrived back at camp after Cedarpaw had caught a mouse and Soulstrike had two squirrels and a thrush. As they placed their kill on the Fresh Kill Pile, Soulstrike looked at Cedarpaw warmly, "I think I'll have a word with Greystar about your assessment. I know you've only just arrived here but by looking at your hunting skill I know you already have the skills to become a warrior."

Cedarpaw nodded and waved her tail in goodbye as Soulstrike went towards Greystar's den.

She was about to go and find Stormpaw to tell him, but a yawn stopped her in her tracks. She was exhausted from their successful hunt before and it was already getting dark so she decided that telling Stormpaw could wait until tomorrow.

Climbing into her nest, she felt happy and content, although one thought plagued her mind. What had caused the smell of blood?

**A/N: Annnnnnd done! I know it's short but oh well...Just want to tell you that I have a new Unofficial Beta called Lovingtheboywiththebread. Hopefully she will do a good job! Sorry again if you thought I'd dropped this but I'm not good with commitment when I lose inspiration so this may be an on and off story. But hopefully y'all will stick around and stay with the story! Thanks and please R&R! Reviews are still appreciated!**


End file.
